The Deal
by Candie722
Summary: ShikaTema Lemon!


The Deal

A/N: My first ShikaTema Lemon, yay! I hope everyone enjoys. My favorite Naruto couple that is officially Cannon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters, nor do I make any money, it's just for fun. I wish I did though, hahaha

Rated M for obvious reasons

Shikamaru Nara was dead tired. Since becoming the Hokage's right hand man, he's been working day in and day out. No one said that babysitting Naruto was going to be easy. Shikamaru also had to deal with his own family. As of late, it seems that he doesn't get to see them often. He's off to work early in the morning, figuring getting a head start will due him good. But in the end, he comes home late at night when his wife and son were already asleep. Shikamaru felt some kind of way. He loves his job and he also knows how important it is to the village. He loves his family even more.

In the middle of the night, or so it seemed, Shikamaru rolled to his side to see his beautiful wife sleeping. She snores lightly with a grin on her face. Ever since Temari moved

to the Hidden Leaf Village, Shikamaru has felt complete. He inches closer and wraps his arm around her. He notices that she's wearing a light pink top that's really soft. He moves in closer and starts to lightly kiss her shoulder. One peck here, one peck there. And that's all it took to get him hard. Temari definitely had that affect on him, even in her sleep.

Temari moans softly as Shikamaru rubs her stomach. He continues to gift her with light kisses on her shoulder moving up to her neck. Right when he gets to her favorite spot, she starts to squirm. Shikamaru slowly rolls her over knowing that she's not completely asleep any longer. He rolls on top of her ready to plant more kisses on her lips when the alarm goes off. They both growled at the same time. Temari finally opens her eyes. Her sparking teal eyes stared up at him. "We both need to get up", she says with a yawn. What a beautiful yawn, Shikamaru thought to himself. "How did I get so lucky waking up to such a beautiful woman", said Shikamaru with a devilish grin. "Flattery will get you nowhere", said Temari, but with playfulness in her eyes. "Okay, okay, I"m getting up", says Shikamaru. He slides off of her, slowly, but turns his head quickly to steal a kiss before heading to the shower.

Shikamaru thought he should try one more time. "You know, you could just get in the shower with me", says Shikamaru. Temari sits on the edge of the bed and yawns again and says, "I would love to Shika, but I need to start breakfast and it takes me an hour to wake up that lazy son of yours." Shikamaru starts to think, and he comes up with a brilliant plan. He looks at her for a few seconds hashing out his terms in his head. "What are you thinking Nara", says Temari with a skeptical look. "Lets make a deal, you take a shower with me and I'll make breakfast this morning", says Shikamaru. Temari thinks of her own terms quickly. "How about you wake up Shikadai, and I'll cook", Temari says. Shikamaru sighs as he knows negotiations were tough in this house. "Deal".

Temari gets up and walks by him, slowly brushing up against him along the way to the shower. Inside she takes her pink shirt off revealing she had nothing else on underneath. Shikamaru watches her in the doorway bend over to turn the nozzle. How did I get so lucky, Shikamaru thought to himself. As the shower starts to run, Temari ties her hair up in bun so her hair wouldn't get wet. While she had her arms over her head, Shikamaru comes up behind her wrapping himself around her middle while nibbling on her neck. It was one of his favorite moves on her. Her long neck gave him plenty of spots to get her razzled. But there is one spot in particular that made her wet instantly. She knew it as well, and had anticipated it. "Shika, get undressed already", Temari says while stepping into the steamy shower. Shikamaru knew when to not argue with his wife, this was one of those moments. He stripped his t-shirt and shorts off in record time and hopped in the shower after her.

Shikamaru was already rock hard, but he was a professional when it came to taking his time. He kissed her passionately one hand on the small of her back and the other on her ass.. Temari loved kissing him this way, as she got sucked in and grabbed the back of his neck for support. She starts to moan when she feels his manhood glide across her lower belly. Shikamaru grabs the soap and starts to lather up. He pins her to the wall so there would be no escape. He started rubbing her neck with soapy hands, then moved down her chest and to her breasts. He lingered for awhile and began to massage both of her breasts with soap. Temari starts to moan louder and squeezes his neck. He looks up at her and sees that her cheeks are rosey and her eyes are closed tight. "I'm not hurting you am I", Shikamaru asked as her cheeks grew a darker shade of red. "No, n-no, not at all...please don't stop", Temari whispers in his ear.

He slowly rubs more soap on her. Over her arms, her stomach, her long legs...but took extra time in that glorious spot of her womanhood. Temari started to pant louder and more frequent. "You're driving me insane Nara", says Temari still holding on to dear life. "Yeah, that seems to be my specialty, now keep quite or you'll wake Shikadai" Shikamaru whispered. "Ha, an explosion couldn't wake him up" says Temari. Shikamaru kisses her harshly on the lips. There, that will quite her for a few seconds, Shikamaru thought to himself. He was ready. Not only that, his wife was beyond ready to cum for him. He's kept her waiting long enough.

Shikamaru bends her over so that she's facing the shower head. He gently spreads her legs apart. Usually he goes in slowly, but surprises her with a quick thrust from behind. Temari gasps as her body is shocked by the rough entrance. "Please don't make me gag you with my shadow", says Shikamaru. Temari didn't comment back, but in her back of her mind she wouldn't had minded it. She grins to herself and makes a mental checklist of things to do in the future. Temari catches his rhythm and meets him thrust for thrust. He holds on tightly to her waist as he knows they are both to their limits. As the shower water beats down on her back, Shikamaru pumps faster, just the way she likes it. Suddenly Temari tenses up and lifts her head back screaming his name. Seems that her orgasm surprised her this time. Shikamaru pumps harder, 1, 2, 3 more times and cums inside her as he breathes hard and becomes unbalanced.

Shikamaru helps up his wife and sweetly pecks her on the cheek. She starts to giggle, and starts to slip out of the shower. "Leaving so soon, Mrs. Nara" says Shikamaru. "I'm going to get dressed and start breakfast" Temari says smiling. "But, you didn't get to wash me" Shikamaru pouted. "Yes, I'm saving that for tomorrow. And if you behave today I may do so when you get home tonight", says Temari while stepping completely out the shower. Shikamaru finds an opening to smack her ass, "Deal" he says.

While Temari gets dressed the house phone rings twice. Hmm, I wonder who that was, she thought to herself. Meanwhile, downstairs Shikadai answers the phone. "Nara Residence" answered Shikadai. "Oh, this must be Shikadai, this is Naurto, is your Dad awake yet" answered Naruto on the other end of the line. "Yeah, but Dad is having sex with my Mom right now and can't come to the phone, can I take a message" asks Shikadai. There was a long pause on the other end. "Um, just tell your Dad to come in later...see ya" says Naruto and quickly hangs up.


End file.
